


长颈鹿和无尾熊

by jimmoalone



Category: Cross Talk RPS
Genre: M/M, all are fake
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoalone/pseuds/jimmoalone
Summary: 无差, 友情cp向, 偏暧昧.勿扰真人.





	1. (1)吃饭

    小哥俩合租住在一起有一段时间了, 房子里没有电视, 自然也没有沙发, 两人便合伙买了一个, 结果每天侯筱楼早晨跑步回来便能看到长手长脚摊在沙发上玩手机的高筱贝. 他把买回来的油条丢在桌上, 等着瘦得跟面条似的高筱贝自己走过来吃饭. 没一会儿高筱贝随意把手机扔到沙发上, 拖了椅子坐在侯筱楼旁边. 夏天侯筱楼嫌热, 胳膊肘稍微挤了身边人一下:“热.”高筱贝晃晃脑袋, 将椅子往旁边拖了一点, 继续吃油条. 拖椅子的声音太短促, 短到侯筱楼以为刚才那一声是他出现的幻听, 扭头往旁边一看, 瘦子几乎没挪窝, 道:“你不热?”瘦子盯着豆浆摇摇头:“不热.”侯筱楼瞥到身边人脑门子上的汗, 不由得生了笑, 抽出一张纸巾放在高个子的头发上笑道:“满头的汗, 自己擦了.”高筱贝也不恼, 油乎乎的手捞下纸巾随便擦了擦汗, 嘴角泛起不易察觉的微笑.

    侯筱楼在减肥. 他希望自己的眼睛看起来大一些, 所以每天晚上都不吃饭. 高筱贝看他不吃饭自己也不吃了, 回到家就摊在沙发上玩手机. 侯筱楼始终觉得高筱贝的营养全都长在骨头上了, 身上一点肉都没有, 所以他俩一起到家之后侯筱楼回自己房间换了身衣服, 带上钱包, 在大门口边穿鞋边和瞬间摊在沙发上的同事兼室友说:“我下去买晚饭, 你想吃什么?”高筱贝的长腿腾到半空, 换了个方向落到地面将自己的身子带起来, 微凉地说:“你晚上不是不吃饭?”“我是不吃饭,”穿另一只鞋,“但我不能看我的室友饿死在沙发上.”穿好后跺了跺脚, 拿了门口碗里的钥匙, 然后再一次征求他的意见:“吃什么?”高筱贝丢下手机, 侯筱楼看见屏幕都没关. 高个子边往侯筱楼身边走边摸裤子口袋, 另一边修长的手指推了推侯筱楼肉肉的胸口, 后者立刻会意开门走出去给他腾位子换鞋.

    他们走着走着就到了超市. 侯筱楼是诚心诚意想给室友买饭吃, 没想到他室友用各种话题引开他的注意力把他带到了超市. 推着手推车的时候侯筱楼有些费劲地仰脖子问在水果货架挑芒果的人:“你不会是想吃泡面吧?”那人偏了偏脸, 较好的容颜带着温暖的笑:“减肥的人晚上吃水果挺好的哦.”“哎哎哎, 你有毛病啊.”侯筱楼轻轻地戳了戳高个子身侧摸得出的肋骨,“你有肉么就减?”“哎呀吃饭两个人才好, 一个人吃多无聊.”腰弯了很大的幅度才把挑好的芒果放在车里, 抬身拉着车沿往前走, 侯筱楼就势把车往前推, 配合前面人的速度, 不经意地调侃他:“你条件那么好, 怎么不找个一起吃饭的人?”“有人陪我吃饭我还找什么.”高筱贝也不经意地说. 侯筱楼往旁边货架看了一眼, 摸了摸鼻子岔开了话题:“买点苹果吧.”高个子没回头, 小幅度地点头拉着车和人去了苹果货架.


	2. (2)玩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 勿扰真人

    高筱贝侯筱楼刚做同事的时候, 彼此也没有多少言语, 高筱贝经常跟着栾云平出去量房, 侯筱楼则被交代跟着岳云鹏去现场记施工日记. 某一天午休的时候侯筱楼裤子都没脱就蹲在厕所坑上, 忍受着烟味和厕所独有的臭味的混合气体, 掏出手机打开王者荣耀, 迅速开始了一场排位. 对家有一个鲁班, 侯筱楼毫不犹豫地暗自嘲笑: 傻叉啊选鲁班. 于是他选的后羿就盯着鲁班打了. 也不知鲁班死了多少次之后, 旁边有人说话了:“后羿你个王八羔子嘿!”侯筱楼立刻嘿嘿嘿笑了出声, 就好像在回应旁边的话一样. 过了两秒侯筱楼怔了一下, 心想不对啊, 鲁班不会就在我边上吧? 应该没那么巧. 于是他跑到鲁班那边先发了句全体都能看见的消息: 你在蹲厕所么? 有些人回复了几个问号. 鲁班看后羿不动了便上去发技能, 话一出来他停止了发技能, 跑进了旁边的草丛躲起来, 侯筱楼也操控着后羿躲进草丛看着一帮小兵路过, 没一会儿鲁班说你怎么知道的, 侯筱楼试探性地朝旁边隔间喊了一声: 鲁班? 旁边传来了清冷的声音: 后羿你从草丛出来. 侯筱楼呆愣地把后羿拖了出来, 他还剩一点点血, 不一会儿看见鲁班的大招从他角色头上碾过, 屏幕黑了. 旁边的声音略显嘚瑟: 我终于干掉你了! 好吧. 侯筱楼站起来, 头有点晕, 眼前还尽是白色的光点跟蚊子一样飞来飞去. 旁边隔间的人也走出来, 侯筱楼费劲地抬头看那个长脖子长胳膊长腿的人, 知道他是和他同期进来的高筱贝. 没法不记住, 这人太有特点了. 高筱贝玩味地冲侯筱楼笑, 后者也跟着笑, 没去计较自己被鲁班小小地坑了一把, 尽管自己队的人都在那骂—你是小学生么居然送鲁班人头???!!!

    后来他们便经常在午休的时候躲在办公室角落开黑, 一起调到分公司之后便是晚上睡觉前肩靠着肩在沙发上开黑. 一天两人都洗漱完毕, 侯筱楼率先在沙发上做好, 留着位子给高筱贝, 催促说:“快来, 今天冲钻石.”高筱贝用毛巾擦着头发, 懒洋洋地贴着侯筱楼坐下, 没拿手机.“你机子呢?”他扫了一眼说. 高筱贝随手将毛巾搭在头上说:“被封了一星期.”“???!!!”侯筱楼退出了开黑界面, 有些不相信地问:“怎么会? 你被举报了?”“没, 就是有几次消极比赛.”“上班时候?”“不是, 前两天你不是喊我吃饭嘛, 我就去吃饭了.”侯筱楼侧着脑袋想了一下, 心里有些暖, 进了匹配排位:“那你玩我的吧.”把手机递给他. 长手推了回去, 自己靠得近了些说:“你玩, 我看着.”

    事实证明不开黑总会碰到猪队友, 高筱贝激动地指着手机大骂:“这傻叉送人头啊! 不会玩曹操别玩啊! 还不如选李元芳!”脑袋蹭着侯筱楼的耳侧, 侯筱楼偏头看了一眼, 玩心大起蹭了回去, 高筱贝有些惊异地瞪了他一眼, 报复一般又蹭了他一下… 两个人蹭来蹭去, 最后侯筱楼的号也被封了.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 王者荣耀, 很流行的游戏...


End file.
